Revealed Relationship
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Sequel to Budding Relationship. A walk in the park, unexpected encounters, unwanted revelations. Hope you enjoy.


**Thanks so much for the reviews on 'Budding relationship!' It was meant to be a one shot but I got inspiration from Guest's prompts! SO hopefully I don't disappoint. Enjoy :)**

"Why did I let you pull me out of bed this morning?" Andrea complained. Sharon decided to go for an early morning run, since she neglected her exercise regime lately. With her busy work schedule, it was hard to make time for her workouts so she took advantage of this free weekend. However, it wasn't her intension to wake up the blonde who shared her bed the night before, but since she did, she asked if she wanted to join her, and she agreed.

"You know, you didn't have to accompany me. I was perfectly capable of jogging by myself."

"Maybe, but I like your company. And when you said go for a jog, I didn't think it was this intense. I expected more walking than jogging."

"Well, honey, that's what you get for underestimating my abilities." They spotted a free bench on the outskirts of the park and walked over to it.

"I wasn't underestimating you, Sharon. I just-ugh-there's no winning with you!" Andrea plopped herself on the bench, throwing her arms in the air causing Sharon to laugh.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the lawyer. Did I overestimate _your_ abilities?" Sharon smirked as Andrea turned to her with eyes and mouth open wide. Now Sharon was doubled over with laughter. She couldn't contain herself at the look of feigned hurt on the blonde's face. Andrea just folded her arms and stared at the woman in front of her.

"I can't believe you said that! And I thought I actually liked you!" Sharon looked up to face Andrea, trying desperately to control her laughter, but failed when she saw the slight smile that Andrea was trying to mask.

"Oh I know you like me, Honey. Why else would you come with me this early in the morning to run?" Andrea huffed. "And I'm sorry for picking on you. You're the best attorney I know and I'm so so proud of you. Can you forgive me?" Sharon was now sitting up (after she regained her strength from her laughing fit) facing Andrea, with a hand on the woman's thigh, and the other stretched out along the top of the bench. Andrea tried to maintain her stern expression, but having Sharon so close, her shoulders bare and the low neckline of her form-fitting Lycra T-back revealing the supple white skin that was slightly red and slick from the run was enough to make her forget that her partner just insulted her, PLUS laughed at her! And if that was not enough, Sharon pulling her bottom lip between her teeth made Andrea's body heat up in a way that was definitely _not_ from the torturous run. She moved her arms around Sharon's waist and pulled her closer, lips only a few millimeters apart. Sharon wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck and hummed, closing her eyes in anticipation of Andrea's kiss. And she was not disappointed. Andrea gently brought their lips together, savoring the feel of Sharon's soft, plump lips against hers. No matter how many times they did this, she would never get tired of it. They remained this way for a short while until she felt Sharon's smile against her mouth. Sharon gently nipped at Andrea's lips, silently begging for entrance, which she was granted. She felt Sharon's tongue enter her mouth and felt its way around hers. They sucked and licked and explored, savoring the moment, oblivious to the environment around them. If only they were prepared for what happened next.

"Sharon?!" They both jumped as they heard the voice, not too far from where they were. But there was no doubt who the voice belonged to.

"Andy! Provenza! What a surprise! You're out early this morning." Sharon hoped her blush didn't creep up to her face. As if sensing her discomfort, Andrea took hold of Sharon's hand and squeezed it before standing up and pulling a still shocked Sharon to her feet.

"Yeah. We're – uh- trying to get in shape for our physicals next month."

"You're not going on one of those 'cleanses' again, are you?" Andrea joked. Sharon smiled at her, grateful for her ability to recover quickly.

"Hey! At least I was trying to be healthy. And how do you know about that anyway?"

"Well how do you think, Lieutenant? Sharon told me about it," Andrea countered. Provenza just rolled his eyes and punched Flynn in the shoulder. They had finally evaded the white elephant in the room; it must be _Flynn_ to bring their attention back to it. After a slightly long awkward silence, Andy decided to just face the said white elephant.

"So, why didn't you just tell me you were dating Andrea, Sharon?" His partner groaned next to him. He did not want to have to talk about the Captain's private life, _especially_ on his day off.

"I didn't think I had to, Andy. I like to keep my private life and work life separate."

"Yeah, but we're _friends_! And it could have saved me all the trouble, with asking you out and all."

"That's what I told her," Andrea chimed in, resulting in an eye roll from Sharon. _Shouldn't she be on my side right now?_

But I _did_ tell you I was in a relationship! Why couldn't you just accept that?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't believe you. I thought you were letting me down easy. But now I know."

"Yeah. Now we all bloody know." This time it was Andy's turn to bump his friend and give him the eye.

"So I guess you won't be free for any more of our – I don't even know what to call them now."

"Oh Andy, I meant it when I said I enjoy your company. Of course I'll still be free to go out with you once in a while."

"But I'm sure Hobbs would want to spend more time with you." He turned to Andrea, who was probably just as tired of this conversation as Provenza. It was more of a Sharon-Flynn conversation than a group. She was, however, happy that Sharon finally had a real work friend after all those years working on the Force.

"Oh don't mind me, Lieutenant. Sharon and I have our times together, don't worry." Andrea pulled Sharon by her waist and could sense her disapproval, if the way she stiffened said anything. Andrea only squeezed her harder. "I'm actually glad you take her out sometimes. She could be a real homebody if you let her." Andy chuckled along with Andrea. Sharon blushed. Provenza was on the verge of gagging. _Why were they still standing there? Damn it Andy!_

"Uh-good, good. Great." Awkward silence, awkward stares. It was time for this conversation to end. So Andrea decided to save Sharon from anymore embarrassment.

"So Lieutenants, it was great seeing you but Sharon and I have a bit of errands to run today."

"Oh, sure, sorry for keeping you. Provenza and I better get back to our run."

"See you Monday."

"Yeah, Monday." Sharon looked at Andy with an apologetic smile on her face. She felt sorry that he found out this way about her relationship with Andrea, but in her defense, she _did_ try to tell him before. Hopefully it doesn't affect their working relationship, or even their budding friendship. As the two women walked away, Sharon sighed. She still couldn't believe Flynn and _Provenza_ saw her in such a compromising position. She felt so embarrassed and wanted to just return home and never leave her house again. Which is why she couldn't understand how Andrea could be laughing to herself right now.

"What is so funny?" she asked the blonde.

"Nothing, don't worry."

"You can't be laughing at nothing. Come on, spill it."

"Fine. I was just thinking about how awkward that conversation was. I mean, of all people to run into!"

"We didn't _run_ into them, Andrea. They saw us making out on the bench!"

"I know! I kind of feel bad for Flynn. I told you to tell him about us before."

"I still don't think it would have prepared him for that. Hell, I wasn't prepared. How could this happen?"

"Well obviously because you couldn't keep your hands off me," Andrea teased. "Which is not such a bad thing."

"It's not funny."

"It's not, but it's not necessarily a bad thing. Now it's probably time your team knows about us, just to prevent more awkward encounters. Plus I'm tired of hiding so I'm kind of relieved."  
"I wasn't aware we were hiding our relationship." Sharon stopped walking, pulling Andrea to a halt. "Is that how you feel about us?"

"No, not really-well-kind of. At work we just seem a little distant, formal. I want people to know about us, know that we're a couple."

"Why is that so important to you? That people at work know about us?" Sharon moved a stray hair from in front of Andrea's eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She looked deeply into the blue orbs staring back at her, trying to find out what the blonde was feeling.

"I don't know. I just, like knowing that everyone know you're with me. That you're my partner and-"

"-Not single," Sharon finally knew what was going on with her DDA. It's times like these that caused her to fall ever more for Andrea. "You're worried that everyone now knows I'm finally divorced." _And probably think I'm back on the market_.

"Yeah. Look at Flynn. He was completely smitten with you and, as soon as you got divorced from Jack, he asked you out! How am I supposed to feel?"

"You should have told me you had a problem with us going out all the time. I only went because I thought you were okay with it."

"I have no problem with you going on _friendly_ dates with Flynn. But I can't help but feel possessive sometimes. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you think you'll lose me? I love you so much too Andrea. Why would you think that?"

"Because," she pulled Sharon to the side as two joggers passed by, "I can't compete with him if that's what you want." She bowed her head. Sharon grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Look at me. There's nothing he can give me that I want, Honey. I'm not interested in any man, or any other woman for that matter. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She gently kissed Andrea. "And if I have to prove this to you, I will. Monday, I'll let everyone important to us know that we're together. What do you think?"

"Sharon, I don't want to force you in-"

"-You're not forcing me into anything. I'm not ashamed of our relationship and I don't want to you to feel threatened by anyone so, if I have to let others know, then so be it. I love you."

"I love you too Sharon. Let's go home and, get started on those _errands_." Sharon laughed.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about I make you and Rusty lunch, then you and I could cuddle on the couch and go from there."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. Let's go home, Counselor."

"Yes, my love."


End file.
